


Will you prom with me?

by Kahishiki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD, Ace character, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Autistic Character, Autistic Peridot, F/F, F/M, Foster Family, Gen, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Peridot is the new kid, Poly Relationship, Prom Night, Romance, Rose Quartz is alive here, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lars, Trans Male Character, Twins, adopted kids, aro ace character, aro character, autistic padparadsha, conjoinded twins, cool kids, disabled people, everything is fine in this fic, friendships, het couple, mlm, new character in school, party at house, poc characters, teenagers drama, the gems are teenagers and they're horny on main, trans Lapis, vitiligo, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Moving into a new state isn’t easy. Moving into a new town isn’t easy. Moving to a new school is Hell. Being a new kid suck. Peridot’s life seems to suck. Does she have to wear a dress for prom?





	Will you prom with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights on Steven Universe, this is the original work of Rebecca Sugar, and brought to the screen by Cartoon Network.
> 
> N/A : I just wanted to write a High School AU. So I did. This is just for fun, they’re no big drama in here, just a bunch of teenagers who think they rules the world and make some mistakes, because they’re teenagers, they’re cool and happy, that’s a really healthy fic I swear, not any bad things, just a happy fic. Because I need some happy fic. So I write a happy fic.  
> I did some research about american school life and high school grade and all, and I just do my best to make it work.
> 
> WARNING : This fic is not edited, so, they’re certainly some mistakes or translation error, and honestly, I can’t do anything against it, because English isn’t my first language. I just write this for the fun. I did my best to do a proper job, so, hope you don’t mind!  
> (And because I don’t have any beta reader for this, accept this stupid thing)  
> Basically, it’s the biggest "I'm writing what I want, this is not edited or corrected, life suck, but I don't care, I'm doing what I want"
> 
> I have been told that break time are just to leave a class and go to another. But because I'm not American (I'm a french ass), I took the liberty to change a few thing. So, every two hours of school, there's a break time of 15 minutes, so students can take a break between class. And the lunchtime is about like, 50min. 
> 
> So, like they're a lot of Pearls, I decided to give them other names.  
> So  
> Yellow Pearl - Yalina (nickname Yellow)  
> Blue Pearl - Blanche (nickname Blue)  
> White Pearl _ Winter (Nickname White)  
> Skinny Jasper - Jasmer (I swear it's a real name and I find it hilarious - nickname Skinny) 
> 
>  
> 
> Every street names or building's names are all fake, I don't like taking real life name, because I'm always afraid to fail. So, don't expect real names! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

* * *

**California, Los Angeles, Diamond’s Homeworld, High School, September 1 2018**

 

It was stressful. She was stressed. Peridot was shaking, sweating heavily, in front of the very tall Principal. A not that old lady, who was intimidating as hell. 

White Diamond. It As her name. She wasn't curious enough to ask why she was named that way. Swallowing her saliva, she stood up when White stood up. The woman was… Really tall. And her heels weren't helping. Already small, Peridot felt like a dwarf. 

 

Fortunately, the woman didn't say anything, and gestured her to follow. 

It was her first day in class. She would normally have started on September 28, but she was unpacking her whole room and was too stressed to go to school. 

It was today. The big day. 

Following the Principal, she listened to her, while the woman was explaining about the school schedule. 

She suddenly stopped behind the tall woman, as she was knocking on a door, before entering into the classroom. 

 

Every student in the class stood up as they saw the Principal. The teacher and the head teacher talked a little, and Peridot was pushed into the class, before the door was shut down behind her. 

The students sit down, watching her. 

 

The teacher, an old lady, told her to introduce herself. 

 

Sweating a lot, Peridot tried to stand up without falling on her butt. 

 

_ “Hm… Hi. I'm Peridot Badrashi, I'm 17. I'm from Maryland and I recently moved here. And hm… I like the color green and video games.” _

 

The class started to applause, and Peridot felt… Better. The teacher told her to sit in front of her, and started her lesson again. Peridot tried to copy what the teacher was saying, but she felt lost, and instead, started to watch the sky from the windows. 

 

She wasn't sure if she would be able to like all those new things. New things scared her. She needed schedules and something to grab on. Here, she was just like a goat in a forest, surrounded by wolves.

Her old school was aware of her disability. Here, she would have let new people know. And how can she be sure that they wouldn't laugh at her. 

 

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself. She knew it wasn't her parents fault. Her dad's job was important and, unfortunately, he had to move to in a new state for his job. And so his family moved with him. 

 

She jumped when she heard the bell. Seeing the other students packing their stuff, she copied them, and stood up, watching where they were going. 

 

Taking her school's schedule, she deducted it was the break time. Great. Some time alone for herself, to think about everything. 

 

She waited for the crowd of students to leave, before leaving herself. Walking downstairs, lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the other girl running toward her. 

 

Without understanding anything, she was suddenly on her butt, a girl on her. 

 

_ “Oh my god! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay? Please tell me you're not injured!” _

 

Peridot winked three times, before nodding. 

 

_ “Yeah… I'm okay… And you?” _

 

The girl seemed to be relieved. She laughs a little before nodding vigorously her head. 

 

_ “I'm okay. Thanks for asking.” _

 

She then helped Peridot to stand up, before smiling. She then started to move. Without thinking, Peridot followed her. 

 

_ “Wait… I'm… Ah, excuse me, I'm new, I just arrived today, and I'm a little lost… Can you… Can you tell me where are the toilets please?” _

 

The girl turned around to see her, before smiling again. 

 

_ “Oh, of course! Follow me!” _

 

Peridot followed her. She learned the girl was named Sadie, that she was in the movie club, and she was class delegate. She explained to her how the school worked, the school plan, and she gave Peridot her number, in case she needed help. She then shows her the toilets, asking her if she wanted her to wait. 

 

Peridot was… Happy to find someone as kind as Sadie. She really helped her, and even if she was uncomfortable with the idea to talk to a stranger… The girl was really sweet. So, she accepted Sadie to wait. It wouldn't hurt to know someone here. 

 

After taking care of her needing, she was washing her hands, thinking about a lot of things. When she leaves the toilets, she was surprisingly happy to see that Sadie had waited for her. 

 

Then, while they were walking outside the school, Sadie told her she could come eat with her, if she wanted. And Peridot accepted. She hated eating alone. Sadie then told her that she would have some friends with her, but assured her that they were really kind. 

 

Not really sure anymore, Peridot didn't say anything. She nodded and still accepted the invitation. 

 

Sadie walked with her on the outside, telling her about the school, the teachers, some stories about the students, how she really liked the movie club, and how much pressure being class delegate was, and Peridot, for the first time in the day, was feeling good. 

 

When the bell rang again, she thanked Sadie, and started to move to her new class. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and checked who it was. 

 

It was Sadie. She asked her about her class, so she could meet her, and go to the cafeteria together. 

Answering quickly, Peridot felt good. She now knew someone. And it was less scary. 

Oh, she was still scared, but more less than before. 

 

Weirdly, the class went quick. The teacher was just telling them what books to buy, and what texts to read. Giving some info about the authors. It was… Nice. The teacher was an old man, with a grandpa look. The kind of grandpa look who calms you. 

 

At the end of the class, before the bells ring, the teacher gives them his school email, in case they needed help, or have questions to ask. 

And the bells started to ring. 

 

Waiting for the students to leave, she then left, taking her phone, and read Sadie's instructions to find her. She was in the principal hall. Next to the fountain. 

Seeing her make her smile. She walked faster, and smiled at her. 

 

_ “Ready Peridot?” _

 

The girl nodded. 

 

Then they entered into the cafeteria. And the chaos surrounded them. 

 

It was… Noisy. Really noisy. She grabbed Sadie's clothes, and the girl smiled at her, taking her hand, and making their way between the students and the tables. They sat on an empty table, which was made for… Almost twenty people, maybe more. They took their food bag, and Sadie laughed when she saw that almost every Peridot's food was green. 

She then told Peridot it was a mocking laugh. She was just surprised. 

 

As they were going to eat, Peridot saw with horror, a group of people coming to them. She started to sweat, and almost faint when the group of people sat on their table. 

 

_ “Yo Sad face.” _

 

A little… Chubby girl with purple hair was smiling to Sadie. The nickname makes Peridot frowning, before she sees Sadie laughing. 

 

_ “Oh, hello Amethyst. Did your class wend well?” _

 

The chubby girl nodded, crossing her arms behind her head. At least, it was what she had in mind. Her eyes went wide when she saw Peridot. 

 

_ “Yo a newbie! Hey guys! There's a new face!” _

 

Before she could run away, Peridot was surrounded by those people. They seemed… Curious. At least, they weren't trying to bully  her. The chubby one… Amethyst of she heard well, was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 

 

_ “Hey, what's your name new face?” _

 

Peridot watched her, before answering. 

 

_ “Peridot heh? Welcome in hell.” _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter, I hope you liked it! The second chapter will come fast! I'm currently working on it!
> 
> Like I said, this is not edited, I'm just writing this for fun. But if someone want to beta read this, feel free to contact me!


End file.
